Gravity Falls, Revenge-BC
by Expression.explanationpoint
Summary: Dipper has been having strange nightmares. Scary nightmares. Mabel is worried. But when it turns out to Be Bill Cipher, things change, and Bill tortures Dipper, leaving one big mark on Dipper...


**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, I don't own Gravity Falls. :(  
**

 **NO FLAMING! OR CRITCS!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Mabel had noticed Dipper's strange actions. Every morning since two days he would wake up with a gasp, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Every night, his hand would tremble when he turned the lantern off. Mabel wasn't stupid, she knew something was up.

"Hey, Dips!" She said joyfully, skipping over to her brother, who was sitting cross-legged, reading his journal. "What'cha doing?"

Dipper defensively closed it and backed away quickly. "N-nothing, Mabel! I't's nothing!"

Mabel then noticed his brother was wearing a long sleeved jacket. _Interesting..._ Mabel thought. _Go into investigation mode!_

" _Soooooo_ ," Mabel sat down, not bothering to look over her brother's shoulder. "you are wearing a jacket, and it's about ninety degrees outside."

"Your wearing a sweater." Dipper replied, turning back to his book.

"Touché..." Mabel said. "but why? You never wear jackets! Only vests and t-shirts! I know something's up brother!"

Dipper glared at her, and then went back to his reading.

Mabel finally sighed. She had to use the card, the guilt card..."Dipper, I'm worried about you."

Dipper's eyes widened for a moment, and he put the book on the ground next to him. "Why?"

"Well, you seem a little on edge lately...and a little...scared?"

Dipper downed his brows.

"Mabel..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "...it's...it is really hard to explain."

"Please find a way to explain it."

Dipper dug his fingernails into his knees. "Upstairs..."

Once they got upstairs, Dipper reluctantly removed his jacket. Mabel gasped. "What happened, Dipper!?"

"I don't know." Dipper replied. "I woke up one night with these..."

On his arms there were plethoras of bruises.

"And...I keep having nightmares."

"About what?"

Dipper hesitated, and bit his lip. "...Buylla...ajd..."

"You will have to speak up, I can't understand what your saying...burrito ads? B-"

"Bill Cipher!" Dipper spurt out.

Mabel stopped. "B-Bill C-C-Cipher?"

"Yes." Dipper said sadly. "That's why I was being so defensive. I know that Cipher sort of affected you when...you know...and...well, I didn't want you to worry if it was nothing."

"It has to be something!" Mabel exclaimed. "We should tell Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford!"

"No!" Dipper stopped. "Please...I just...the _dreams_...they...if I do tell them, they will die."

Mabel sighed. "That won't happen Dipper-"

"J-just trust me...please?"

"Alright. Is...there anything I can do?"

"I don't know...maybe."

* * *

A few days later, Dipper was starting to come back to more of his senses.

Of course...that's when hell happened.

"Kids!" Gruncle Stan called.

Dipper and Mabel raced down stairs, and stopped in front of Stanley.

"Yeah?"

"I need to close the shack today."

"Why?"

"Wendy's on another camping trip with her family, Soos...he's on vacation, and that leaves only me, and I'll be gone today-"

"Where are you going?"

"...out."

"You don't need to close the shop!" Mabel giggled. "Silly! Great Uncle Ford is here!"

"Stanford?! Are you joking!? I wouldn't let him take care of the shop!"

"Technically, it is his house."

"Tewcnicie its hiws hows." Stan mocked Dipper, using his hand. "No! Not today!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Good luck on your life decisions Gruncle Stan. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"To look around," Dipper said, winking at Mabel.

"Whatever, just don't get lost."

Mabel chuckled, and followed Dipper out.

"I can't believe Gruncle Stan didn't notice your bruises."

"Me neither." Dipper sighed.

" _Meee niether either! Funny, because bruises are just a tiny little_ _thing!"_

* * *

REVIEW! no mean reviews!

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter will be up soon!

 **`*expresssion*.*explanationpoint***


End file.
